


Under the Stars

by the1eyedtree



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling in Love Like Cuties, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1eyedtree/pseuds/the1eyedtree
Summary: Edelgard couldn't believe Dorothea convinced her to go with her to a party. But when she noticed someone that she's never met before, she's naturally intrigued. Claude von Riegan was full of surprises, but was he up for a challenge from *the* Edelgard von Hresvelg?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Under the Stars

She couldn’t believe she had actually agreed to go to a party.

Her.

 _Edelgard von Hresvelg_.

Apparently, turning 21 over the summer meant she had no excuse according to Dorothea. Edelgard sighed and fidgeted with the strap of her bag.

“So, does this count as a sleepover, since we brought stuff or…?”

“Edie, honestly, we’re _seniors_ in college…but no, it doesn’t – sleepovers are more structured and centered around heart-to-hearts, parties are cesspools of horny people and heartbreak.”

“Then why the hell are we going to one??” Edelgard looked up at her friend who was dutifully paying attention to the road instead of looking at her.

“ _Because_.” Edelgard hoped that her shrug was animated enough for Dorothea to catch in her peripheral vision. Dorothea sighed and continued. “Ferdie invited us!”

“He invited _you_.”

“And _I_ invited _you_ – Edie, you’ve been working harder than most of these people combined. You deserve a treat like this!”

“A _cesspool_ _of horny people and heartbreak_ is my _treat_ , huh?” That time, Dorothea did glance at Edelgard who was smirking.

“ _Yes_.” Dorothea’s smirk matched hers. “Plus, I hear that Lorenz’s mansion is crazy fancy and he’s invited lots of interesting characters!”

“Oh god is-,”

“Aren’t the lion boys at a game this weekend?”

“Right. Yes, they are.” Edelgard leaned back against her seat and let out a relieved breath.

“Like I was saying, I hear there are some interesting people coming to this little shindig.”

“Just tell me who you’re referring to, so I don’t have to be exhausted by you beating around the bush.”

“ _Damn_ – wow this is more dire than I thought – you’re turning into Hubert!” Dorothea’s phone ringing cut off whatever either woman was about to say. It was Ferdinand, ever dutifully checking in on them. They were close to their destination, and Edelgard informed him as such, knowing Dorothea’s passcode by heart. Dorothea turned into the long driveway that was lined with ostentatious rose bushes. 

It took them five minutes to drive down to where the large house stood amongst the carefully cultivated foliage. No, house was too small a descriptor…Dorothea was right, this was a _mansion_. They parked and walked up to the grand set of front doors, in awe. Dorothea fluffed her hair and rang the doorbell, winking at Edelgard. They could see the shadow of someone approaching the door through the warped glass windows. Their ~~not so beloved~~ host opened the door with his ever present flourish.

“Ladies! You are most welcome to my family’s abode!” Lorenz exclaimed and leaned forward to cheek kiss Dorothea. He was about to do the same to Edelgard, but the ice in her stare was enough to stop him. Instead he shook her offered hand. Edelgard could hear him before he rounded the corner, so she wasn’t surprised as her friend seemed to be when Ferdinand appeared with loud proclamations of his love.

“My dear Thea, I’m so happy you’ve made it here safely!” He pulled her into a quick, yet heartfelt hug, before continuing. “And I’m so happy you managed to bring our Edelgard along as well!”

“Hi Ferdinand. Is there somewhere we can put our stuff?” Edelgard lifted her shoulder that held her overnight bag for emphasis.

“Yes, of course! Right this way!” Lorenz and Ferdinand led them through the entry way and through a few lavish living areas. There were already quite a few people milling about, about half of which Edelgard actually recognized. They make it to a room a few doors down one of the hallways.

“Oh perfect – now we’ll just get freshened up, be out in a sec!” Dorothea all but sang to both men before closing the door on them. Edelgard looked around at the elegantly decorated bedroom. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her friend’s gentle hands fluffed part of her hair.

“Thea!”

“Hush, I’m helping! Don’t look so dower.”

“I can fluff my own hair.” Dorothea stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

“So, like I was trying to say before, there’re a few people I think you’d get along well with here!”

“You say that like I’m everyone’s enemy here.”

“Oh, Edie, you know that’s not what I mean – I mean there are a few people I think you’d enjoy _hooking up with_.”

“ _Thea_.”

“Look it’s been awhile and maybe I found someone who’d actually-,” Edelgard waved her hand to cut her off.

“I’m here to eat cake and not think about my thesis.” Dorothea sighed, but a light still sparkled within her eyes.

“Just look out for Claude, I’ve got a good feeling about him.” Dorothea winked at her before linking their arms together and escorting her back into one of the living areas.

And with that, Edelgard found herself alone amongst the party goers. She straightened her back and pulled together her resolve to enjoy this gathering to the best of her ability. She knew that everyone thought she was too uptight to enjoy herself. She would prove them wrong.

As her competitive nature began to well up within her, Edelgard turned her attention on finding the kitchen. She smiled and nodded at anyone who looked her way as she made her way through the large home. She glanced through the large windows and sliding glass doors and could see a large pool with plenty of seating around it. A handful of people were already socializing in and around the water.

Edelgard shivered. She’d never been a fan of swimming, but Dorothea had all but _begged_ her to at least bring a swimsuit for tonight. She knew her friends all only had good intentions and wanted to make sure she got to have fun. It was nice that they cared. But oh, could they be so pushy. Edelgard finally found a table laden with snacks of all sorts. A couple of people brushed past her to fix themselves some drinks. Edelgard paid them little attention as she snagged a prewrapped snack cake.

Dorothea sashayed past her and popped open a bottle of wine.

“Thea…”

“It’s the sweet one you like, and if we don’t get a glass now, we won’t have any!”

“ _Oh no, whatever would we do_?”

Dorothea pressed a cup into her hand and led her over to where Ferdinand was chatting with a few people. The next hour and a half passed by as Edelgard sipped at her wine and savored her snack cake. She watched as people socialized and cuddled up way too close to each other. People passed in and out on their way to the pool as the warmth of the wine settled in Edelgard’s belly. She was far from tipsy, and she didn’t plan on going further than this pleasant little buzz.

Someone new walked through her line of sight, and she glanced up at them. It was a guy she hadn’t seen before. His hair seemed to be _perfectly_ tousled back, so it looked like it hadn’t taken any effort to style yet still framed his face well. He was dressed casually in a light blue t-shirt that had “79” in large font on the back with something else written on it that Edelgard couldn’t quite see, and jeans.

Wait, why did she care what someone was wearing?

Edelgard watched as the man was greeted cheerily by the group around her. He seemed to be making the rounds to make sure he at least said “hi” to all of his friends. As he walked past the couch on which she was perched, he slowly glanced at Edelgard – well, it certainly _felt slow_. His face held a soft neutral expression, and she swallowed as she looked into calculating green eyes. She dropped her gaze a little out of habit and noticed the design on the front of his shirt that said “Mister Business” in a circle around a drawing of a person. She blinked and he had moved on.

She swallowed again at the odd pull of disappointment in her stomach. 

The man left the room. Edelgard finished off her wine and decided she needed to walk around.

. . .

Edelgard passed by that guy several times on her walk. Each time his expression seemed softer. At one point, she thought he might be about to come over and talk to her, but he was once again pulled into another conversation, so she continued on.

His chuckle was smooth in the air around her.

“Oh, Dorothea! I listened to that playlist you recommended!”

“Good – I was wondering what you’d think of it, Claude!”

 _Claude_. So, this was the guy Dorothea had in mind for her.

She glanced at her phone for the time. Another hour had passed since she had arrived. Perhaps it was time to get some fresh air.

Edelgard stepped out into the well-equipped patio and relished in the pleasant breeze. She perched on a chair and watched her fellow classmates hang around the pool. She found her thoughts focusing on Claude. How hadn’t she seen him before? Had she really been so busy that she had missed out on someone who all of her friends seemed to know? She couldn’t deny that he was attractive.

She sat there, weighing her options of self-indulgence. Perhaps if nothing else, she could find Claude and talk the night away with him. But if it somehow led to _more_ , would she take it? She had never just _hooked up_ with someone for a single escapade. But Dorothea had been correct that she could…..use that kind of release. Edelgard often felt neutral about physical intimacy, but she had read many an article on its benefits. Perhaps if she were able to indulge tonight, she would be able to finish the current chapter of her thesis tomorrow.

The sliding glass door nearest her opened up. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Claude again. His eyes scanned the area and paused when they landed on her. His expression once again softened. He walked off towards the outdoor kitchen she had failed to notice before. She found that she had risen to her feet without particularly meaning to. Well, she might as well take the opportunity to approach him.

She walked over to the outdoor kitchen as Claude searched the fridge for something. He pulled out a soda and popped it open. He was mid sip when he noticed Edelgard approach.

“Hello,” Edelgard said confidently, yet she wasn’t entirely sure if she should lead in with anything else. A party like this didn’t seem the place to be overly professional or formal. Claude for his part quickly swallowed what soda he had managed to drink and lowered the can from his face. He smiled at her.

“Hi – Edelgard, right?” She kept her eyes from narrowing despite the strong urge to do so. Dorothea must have spoken about her.

 _Oh boy_.

“Yes, Edelgard von Hresvelg.” She offered her hand to shake. So much for not being formal…But Claude’s smile never faltered.

“I’m Claude von Riegan, it’s good to finally put a face to the name!” He shook her hand with an impressive grip that was as gentle as it was strong – not many can strike that balance.

“You’ve heard of me?”

“Bits and pieces from Dorothea, Ferdinand, and Hubert – enough to know that you don’t normally come to these little gatherings.” _Little_? There was nothing about this party that was little. But before she could point that out, Claude continued. “Though, this is admittedly the first one I’ve been to in a hot minute.”

“Busy too?”

“Oh yeah.” He took another sip of his soda. A gaggle of inebriated young adults stumbled over towards the outdoor kitchen. Claude gestured towards an area of to the side of the mansion that would offer some privacy. While they were shielded from onlookers and potential interruptions, they could both hear and _feel_ the music blasting from the more active part of the party. It was loud enough that Claude had to lean closer to Edelgard in order to avoid them having to shout at each other.

Normally, she would have been quite annoyed to have someone so close in her personal space, but Claude was making an effort to be close but not at all overbearing. They struck up a conversation about their studies which led to an interesting combined tangent on Dorothea’s wild journey in the theater department.

“I thought she was kidding about some of the songs she was having to sing until Annette came up and belted the very same ones!”

“Ugh, I swear, Thea sang that one song about plants just to get it stuck in my head.” They both chuckled and Edelgard couldn’t help but let her eyes focus on the way Claude’s lips quirked into a smile. He must have noticed because he shifted a little bit closer to her. She blinked and swallowed before looking back up into his eyes. Something sparkled within them. He glanced to the side of her and leaned down so he could set his soda down. He returned to his previous position. A new song started playing and, much to their chagrin, was much louder. Claude leaned a little closer and propped himself on the wall of the mansion to keep his balance.

A light short laugh huffed through his lips, and Edelgard couldn’t help but glance back down at them. His lips parted, and she watched as his tongue slid over his bottom lip to wet it. She slowly looked back up to his eyes. She caught him looking back up into her eyes too, so was he thinking the same thing?

Claude tilted his chin up a little – his eyes flicked down to her lips again. She found herself tilting her chin up too and leaning forward a little more. He took the hint and leaned down till their lips touched.

When neither made to move away, Claude pressed a more insistent kiss to her lips. Edelgard let her eyes close and focused on the soft warmth of him. She raised her left hand to rest along his jaw, and he brought his free hand up to rest on her hip. He kissed her slow, which felt exaggerated by the loud party happening not too far from them. It didn’t feel like a hurried make out session to simply combat horniness. But it was by no means hesitant.

Claude lightly dragged his tongue over her bottom lip, and she gasped lightly. He took the opportunity to swipe his tongue further. She allowed him better access and was surprised at the bubbly feeling that spread in her belly. She slid her other hand up to rest on his chest and lightly grasp at his shirt. She wasn’t sure how many minutes ticked by as they kissed. Claude tucked himself a little closer to her, so she took the opportunity to tangle her right hand into his hair. He hummed in approval and curled his tongue up in her mouth.

He certainly knew what he was doing. Edelgard felt warmth spread lower. Claude shifted his stance and kissed down her jaw. She appreciated the opportunity to breathe. Claude’s lips soon returned to hers, and they continued to make out. She pulled him closer to her until she was pressed fully against the wall of the mansion. Claude hummed gratefully and brought his other hand to hold her jaw. She found herself gasping and soon Claude was chuckling.

“Enjoying this, yeah?” His voice was light and airy, betraying his own enjoyment. Edelgard simply hummed in acknowledgment of his question, but not to answer it. She took stock of everything she was feeling as his lips returned to hers. The warmth had yet to fade from her belly – in fact it was almost even echoing an ache between her legs. Claude rubbed her hip lightly with his thumb – it was both soothing and intriguing, like he was planning out his next move. Another few minutes ticked by, and that same thumb teased at her waistband. _Well, that was certainly bold_.

Edelgard’s breath hitched. Claude pulled back enough to look her in the eye and allow her to speak. But his hands remained on her. In fact, one of his hands was now lightly playing with her hair, and it was a bit distracting. She retaliated by lightly pulling at his hair where she gripped it. He teased at her waistband again and something shimmered in his eyes.

“May I?” Claude asked, letting her fill in the blanks of exactly what he was asking. She got the feeling that if she said “no” he would respect that without judgement, though if he didn’t, she was strong enough to deliver swift justice upon him. But….she was having a great time. And this new offer promised an even better time.

_But out here? Against someone’s house, practically in the dirt and bushes??_

“ _Here_?” Edelgard asked, gesturing to the bushes.

“Is that the only- it’s private here at least!”

“Oh, so you really think you can bring someone off _out here_?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“Is that a challenge?” Claude’s eyebrows both shot up in surprise, but amusement continued to dance in his eyes.

“Only if you think you’ve got what it takes.”

He leaned in closer to her, maintaining eye contact before tilting his head so he could speak into her ear.

“Oh, I’m sure I do. But if at any point you want to stop, just tell me and I will.” His breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. And his words made something electric bubble up in her chest.

“Good, then.” She didn’t miss the way he blushed. He looked back down at her with a new fire in his eyes. His posture shifted into something more fluid as he readjusted his stance. He pulled her into another slow, searing kiss. She couldn’t help but anticipate when he’d make his move, despite her efforts to melt into his attention. She felt him smile against her lips before his hand gently dipped past her waistband. He found his way into her underwear and swiped a finger up her folds. She gasped and he just about gasped along with her. She thought he mumbled something about her being “so wet” under his breath, but he caught himself before he said anything else.

He teased her for a few moments before successfully finding her clit. _Oh, good he knew what he was doing_. She sighed against him as he set a steady pace. They continued to kiss and hold onto each other. It must have been longer than she thought since last time she was with someone – she didn’t think she’d last much longer despite having been going only a few minutes. Claude held her steady when she tensed up.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured as she came. That was a level of sweetness she wasn’t completely prepared for, and she shoved whatever feelings that were bubbling up as far down as she could. They stayed there in each other’s arms for a few moments before Claude carefully pulled his hand back. He looked like he was about to say something, and Edelgard figured it would have something to do with what was pressing against her leg. There was a pause in the loud music from within the house.

Her phone started ringing and they both jumped. She recovered first and checked it, seeing Dorothea’s name on the screen. _Uh-oh_.

“Oh sh- Thea’s looking for me.” Edelgard could see now that she had missed 12 calls and 10 texts from her friend. Claude nodded, still clearly trying to recover from being spooked by the phone going off. _Cute_. “I should go find her, and make sure everything’s okay. Um.” Edelgard attempted to straighten herself up, and Claude moved to let her pass. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and hurried off to find Dorothea.

She didn’t see the flushed look of awe on Claude’s face as she walked away.

. . .

“We’re what now?”

“We’re going to hang out by the pool and be cute – we _do not_ have to swim, but it’s the _perfect_ temperature out there to dip our feet in the water!”

Edelgard sighed, eyeing her red swimsuit that hung limply in her hands. Maybe if Claude saw her in this – she supposed he did earn something for succeeding in her challenge. She stepped into the bathroom and changed. After some fluffing and adjusting from Dorothea, she found herself once again outside. Thea pulled her close to the edge of the pool, and Edelgard felt her stomach drop.

“You can sit behind me, Edie, you don’t have to be as close to the water,” Dorothea said when she saw her face.

“Okay, thank you…” Edelgard perched on the ground behind her friend and focused on her breathing. She zoned out for a while and came to when she realized there were a lot more people out by the pool.

People were cheering and someone jumped into the pool. Edelgard scanned the gathered party goers and found herself searching for Claude. She felt Dorothea bump her shoulder and looked up. Her friend gestured to her body and winked – ah they’ve discussed this before. Armed with the knowledge that she was safe from the water, Edelgard relaxed and stretched out, leaning back on her arms. Light reflected off the red sequins adorning her suit.

She heard his chuckle before she could see him.

Claude rounded the corner with Lorenz and a few other people. They cheered when someone else did another jump into the pool, but Edelgard was focused on the fact that Claude was now only in swim trunks.

“Come on Claude!” People were trying to get him to do something.

“You owe me a flip von Riegan.”

“I- what?” Claude was being led towards the diving board at the end of the pool furthest from Edelgard. He didn’t seem to want to do anything like jumping into the pool, but he paused when he saw her. It was hard to see his expression from so far away. He put his hands up in defeat and stepped up onto the diving board. Edelgard watched him as he stretched his arms over his head. _Damn_.

Nearly everyone around them cheered him on till he held up his hand to quiet them. He took a deep breath and ran to the edge of the board. He held his arms out and jumped into the air, flipping and twisting until he elegantly cut into the water. Edelgard watched with her mouth slightly agape as Claude swam along the bottom of the pool. He broke the surface near Edelgard and caught his breath. He slowly looked up at her and smiled.

“That was quite the jump!” Dorothea said, clapping her hands together as she looked at him.

“Ah, thanks!” Claude smoothed his hair out of his face and swam closer to them.

“Do you do that often?” Edelgard asked as she tried to focus on looking him in the eye.

“Diving? A little – started in gymnastics and ended up on the diving board somehow.” Edelgard hummed in acknowledgement. She grew up doing ballet, but was that relevant to tell him? She ended up not getting a choice as someone yelled from within the mansion. There was more yelling, and someone stomped outside and off away from the pool. Hilda hurried outside, calling Claude’s name.

“Claude? Claude! There you are – Cyril and Lysithea are at it again!” Claude sighed but swam to the edge of the pool. He hoisted himself up – Edelgard noted that that would take quite a bit of upper body strength – and caught a towel that Hilda tossed to him. He headed in the direction of the guy who had just exited the house. Edelgard watched him walk and dry himself off at the same time.

After nearly half an hour, Edelgard decided to get up and stretch her legs. She ventured towards where Claude had gone. She could hear hushed voices as she neared the corner.

“—nd that’s why you should be careful about how much you drink.”

“I said so many stupid things…she’ll never forgive me…”

“Lysithea is better than both of us combined, she’s not going to just leave you high and dry, but someone should definitely do some damage control.”

Edelgard heard someone move, so she hurried inside the house before she could be caught eavesdropping. She found her way back into the kitchen. There were less snacks there, but she was pleased to find a large chocolate cake on the counter. She dug around for a few minutes until she found a non-alcoholic beverage. As she cut herself a slice of cake, someone walked up next to her. She was surprised to see Claude.

“Oh, hi,” she said, at a rare loss for words. She handed him the knife she had used to cut her piece.

“Hey – oh thanks.” He sounded a little tired. “Chocolate is Lysithea’s favorite.” He cut a large piece of cake and smiled at her before heading deeper within the mansion. Edelgard took her cake and drink and perched on a large couch for some peace and quiet.

She contemplated the lengths Claude was going to for his friends. He must’ve been something like an older brother to them and was kind enough to care for them when he could be having fun. Her cake did not last through her musing. She discarded her paper plate and plastic fork in the trash and made her way back outside. She sat next to Dorothea again and listened to everyone chat late into the night.

Everyone started splitting off to go to bed – though, Edelgard knew sleep was not the goal for most of them. After Ferdinand giddily led Dorothea off to their chosen bedroom, Edelgard found herself walking around the living rooms. She spotted an exhausted looking Claude nearly asleep in a chair. He perked up when he noticed her.

“Hi again,” he said, giving her a little wave.

“You look like you’ve been through _something_.” She approached him.

“I might have prevented a murder and saved a relationship…maybe. Are you staying?” There was a lilt of hope to his voice that made something warm bubble within her belly.

“I believe so – my ride is currently _occupied_.” She was pretty sure something sparkled in his eyes.

“Well, if you don’t already have a spot to sleep…”

“I don’t have one of those in fact.” She purposefully slowly swiped her tongue over her bottom lip.

“Would you like to join me?” She smiled, despite the heat blooming across her cheeks.

“I would.”

“Great!” He blushed too. “If you have stuff, grab it and meet me back here.” She nodded and hurried to grab her bag. When she returned, Claude was leaning against the archway separating that living room from the dining room with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He smiled and gestured for her to follow him. “I’ve got dibs on what I think is the best room in the house.”

She raised an eyebrow at him but followed him through many rooms. They occasionally passed by a couple making out, or someone passed out entirely. Claude led her up a couple of sets of stairs. He opened a door that led to more stairs, and she must’ve made a face.

“Trust me – it’s worth the stairs,” he said with a soft smile. She followed him up the stairs and through another door. She gasped as she took the room in. This had clearly once been a typical attic space but had been renovated at some point into a bedroom. Light poured in from a couple of very large skylights in the ceiling. She walked over so she could stand under one of them.

“I can see the stars from here!”

“Yeah! It’s one of the best features of this little ol place I think.”

“I think you’re right.” The look in his eyes when she turned back to him had more heat burning in her belly. He set his backpack down by one of the nightstands.

“There’s a bathroom up here, too.” Claude pointed across the room to a door. She decided to take the opportunity to freshen up. She stepped into the little bathroom, ignoring the spark of admiration at how well stocked it was. She texted Dorothea that she had found a spot to sleep while she was in there. After she was done, she returned to the room and found Claude digging through his backpack. She set her own bag down by the other nightstand and crawled onto the bed. She moved till she was perched on the edge of the bed next to him. He stood back up and turned to face her.

“Where were we?” Edelgard asked as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Well, I had _just_ succeeded at your challenge.”

“That you did.” He chuckled and slowly let his hands rest on her hips again as he leaned down.

“So, do you have anymore challenges?” A surprised laugh escaped her, and he smiled. She shook her head playfully before pulling him down till their lips met again. The thrill of anticipation thrummed through her as she pulled him further down. They fell onto the bed, and she had to break the kiss so she could scoot back to actually let Claude onto the bed. He chuckled lightly again as he crawled up. The light of the stars and moon haloed around him. He glanced over his shoulder at the skylights.

“See? Best room in this place.” He leaned in a little closer. “We can be under the stars but with the comforts of the indoors.” Edelgard smiled at him.

“Beauty _and_ comfort – honestly didn’t think I’d find those things here.” Claude snickered.

“Okay, yeah, Lorenz’s version of beauty is…hard to look at a lot of the time.”

“You’re certainly not hard to look at,” Edelgard smirked up at him. He laughed, a blush fully taking over his face.

“ _You_ -,” Edelgard cut him off by pulling him into a kiss again. He groaned against her lips before pressing closer to her. Their pace remained languid – they were free from the pressures of time and the threat of being interrupted. Edelgard relished in the heat that pooled in her belly once again. She was honestly quite surprised that someone she hadn’t met before tonight was able to make her feel this way. A part of her wanted to be worried about her feelings, but more of her was melting under Claude’s attentive touches.

She tried to wiggle out of her swimsuit.

“This is really cute by the way,” Claude murmured as he helped her out of it. She pulled at his swim trunks, and he rolled onto his back to lay down next to her so he could pull them all the way off. It was a small detail, but Edelgard appreciated not being alone in her nakedness.

“Thanks, um…” She took a moment to look at his body, now faintly illuminated by the light from the skylights. His face held a soft look as he gazed back at her. He gently grabbed her hand and shimmied up so they could lay with their heads on the pillows. She turned onto her side to look at him. Claude’s hand skimmed over her before coming to rest on her jaw. His thumb rubbed over her bottom lip.

She leaned closer, and he closed the rest of the distance so they could continue kissing. He kissed down her neck and trailed down to her breast. She hummed contently as his tongue swirled around one of her nipples. He lavished her until she was flushed down to her chest. He pulled away, and she found herself feeling disappointed. She watched as he rolled over and dug around in his backpack. He rolled back over soon enough with a deep flush on his cheeks and a condom held between two of his fingers. A thrill crackled through her like a lightning strike of anticipation.

“W-would you like to-,” Claude cleared his throat, and Edelgard spoke up to spare him any worry.

“Yes.” His eyebrows shot up again, but he visibly relaxed. “Though, well…I haven’t in a long time, so…”

“I’ll make sure you’re good and ready.” He gave her a reassuring smile as he laid the condom to the side. She nodded and rolled onto her back. Laying on his side, he kissed her sweetly and trailed his hand lightly over her skin. He hovered over where her panty line would be and looked at her face. She nodded again, and his lips quirked into a small lopsided smile. His fingers slowly slid in between her folds and teased her. His other hand busied itself with playing with her hair and caressing her cheek so he could occasionally press warm kisses to her lips.

He rubbed her clit for a few wonderful seconds before pumping one of his fingers into her slowly. He increased his speed and kept at it till he was able to slide three fingers into her. Edelgard could feel parts of her beginning to come undone. Claude seemed to be in a similar state with how hard he was. She pulled him in for another deep and slow kiss. She broke away when she was decidedly ready and reached for the condom. He hummed in understanding before extracting his hand from her. He ripped the package open as he shifted to lay on his back. He rolled it onto himself and gave himself a few slow pumps. He was about to roll on top of her, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. She urged him all the way down before getting up and straddling him. She hovered over his flushed and fully erect cock.

“I believe you’ve earned a prize for winning my challenge,” she purred to him.

His eyes fluttered and almost shut as he twitched underneath her. She reached under herself and carefully held his dick at the right angle for her to sink down onto it. She sucked in a deep breath as she tried to adjust to the feeling of him inside her. One of his hands flew to his head where he gripped tightly at his hair. She felt herself adjust quicker than she thought she would as she watched Claude try to keep his grip on reality. He keened before taking a deep breath and looking back up at her. She could practically see the stars in his eyes. He took another steadying breath and slid his hands up to rest on her hips.

Edelgard tested the feeling of rolling her hips. She did it again. And again. And leaned forward so she could keep herself balanced against Claude. Her hands splayed over his toned abdomen, and she picked up her pace. She tried to ignore the initial sounds of their heavier breathing and skin smacking against skin. In the few times she’d done this in the past, she had gotten too hung up in the details and ended up kind of just going with her partner and pretending it was fine. Perhaps this will be the same…

Claude rubbed his thumbs over where her hip bone was most prominent.

“You okay?” he spoke quietly, gently even. She nodded and mumbled a quick affirmation. He let his hands roam over her supple flesh, squeezing at the swell of her ass and slowly rolling his hips up into her. His left hand slid all the way up her back and caressed her neck. He urged her to lean further down so he could partially sit up to reach her. Their lips met, and Claude fell back with Edelgard following to avoid breaking the kiss. He buried his hand in her hair and rolled his hips again.

The new angle allowed him to brush past something electric inside her. Her breath hitched, and she could feel his smile against her lips.

_Two could play at this game._

She pulled forward before sinking back onto him. They quickly lost themselves as they moved against each other. She braced her arms on either side of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. She remembered her earlier observation from when they were outside – Claude had liked it when she pulled his hair. She tugged lightly, and sure enough, he moaned against her lips.

She liked this.

She liked making someone have that kind of reaction.

But apparently so did Claude.

He snaked a hand between them. Edelgard made a surprised noise that could only really be described as a yelp – she would be embarrassed if his fingers circling her clit didn’t feel so _good_. She shoved her face into the crook of his neck, kissing and nipping at his skin as they chased their pleasure. Claude held her close – closer than she felt like she had ever been to someone, especially during sex.

Her thoughts started to fragment and dissolve. She clung to Claude as the sparkling pleasure within her began to pull back as the water of the ocean would rear back before a mighty wave crests and bears down upon the world. She whined as she felt herself twitch. That wave of pleasure washed over her, and her hips jolted forward and stilled. Claude’s breathing quickened as she pulsed around him. He held on to her as his hips faltered in their rhythm. She felt him pulse once…twice inside her. They stayed tense for a few moments before Edelgard let herself go slack on top of him. He hummed in some sort of acknowledgement and relaxed, too.

After allowing time for both of them to catch their breaths, Claude gently pulled out of her.

“Here, I’ll get us cleaned up,” he murmured softly to her, guiding her to lay on her back next to him.

“It’s okay – I can take care of myself, but,” she glanced down at the _very used_ condom on him, “you go first.” Claude huffed a small laugh before shrugging and clambering off the bed. He strode over to the bathroom and was quick in his endeavor. Soon she was able to take care of herself as well, and then they were once again, in bed together. “Oh, are you putting a shirt on?” She hadn’t meant to sound so disappointed, but admittedly, she was. He paused with his shirt halfway on.

“I…tend to get cold, but I suppose if you help keep me warm, then I won’t need this.” Claude looked down at her with a gentle yet calculating gaze. Edelgard did not whither under it as she lay there on her side in nothing but her underwear. He pulled his shirt off and laid it over his backpack, deciding to follow in suit and only wear his underwear as well.

They wiggled their way under the covers, and sure enough, Claude was already shivering. Edelgard tutted her tongue playfully and cuddled right up to him. She rubbed his arm in an attempt to warm him.

“Thanks…” Though his tone was still light, there was a vulnerableness to it that Edelgard was surprised to find. She pulled back a little so she could look at his face. He seemed sleepy but no less attentive to her. He smoothed her hair back from her face, and he rested a hand on her cheek. She wondered about where this guy had been all this time.

“Why haven’t we met before tonight?” She asked, never one to simply beat around the bush. His lips parted in surprise but closed quickly as he hummed in thought.

“Well, contrary to my reputation, I don’t actually get out too much. I’ve ended up as a triple major and kinda live more in the library than my own apartment.”

“I also spend a great deal of time in the library.” She stared at him, trying to think if she had ever caught a glimpse of him during the _many_ hours she had spent there.

“Oh? I’m normally in the third-floor stacks.”

“I go to the fourth floor.”

“Ah.” Claude nodded, understanding that it would be incredibly easy for neither of them to see each other.

“So, a triple major?”

“Mm-hmm, history, political science, and chemistry-,”

“Chemistry?” Edelgard couldn’t help but be curious at that addition.

“I find it fun – and two semesters ago my advisor emailed me and said I was only three classes away from the minimum hours to major in it. So, I just added it on,” Claude explained. His voice rumbled nicely in his chest, and his breath lightly tousled a few stray hairs on her head. Her placated mind tried to focus on his soothing presence as much as his words.

“It’s good that you’ve been able to pursue your passions.”

“I’m grateful. And you’re double majoring, right?”

“In history and business….and minoring in art,” she mumbled that last part.

“Oh? So, you’ve tagged on your true passion to the ‘practical’ academic directions, too?”

“Chemistry is very practical.”

“Not so much when paired with history and poli-sci,” Claude said with a sigh that turned more into a yawn. His hand shifted down to her jaw where he absently stroked his thumb over her skin.

“So, we’re both majoring in history yet have never met before tonight?”

“When do you typically take your classes?”

“For history specifically? Typically, mid-afternoon and occasionally in the evening.”

“I take most of mine in the morning, so naturally it seems our paths would have never crossed.” They both nodded at the answer to Edelgard’s musings. Silence settled over them, and Edelgard let her eyes wander over him. When her eyes made it back to his own, she realized he had been watching her. He sucked in a breath as if to speak again but seemed to change his mind before leaning forward to kiss her again.

While she certainly didn’t have it in her to go another round, something akin to excitement danced within her. Claude pulled away just enough so he could look her in the eyes.

“Would you like to study in the library with me next time?” He spoke with confidence despite his obvious sleepiness. Edelgard squinted at him.

“Are you going to be distracting?” She watched as a sly smirk formed on his face.

“Only when you want me to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This idea has been floating in my head for months, and I've been whittling away at it in between other projects. Writing El and Claude being happy and cute is incredibly relaxing lol.


End file.
